Heatblast
Heatblast, or 'blast of heat' is the first alien Ben ever turned into. He can control fire and also shoot it. He is a Pyronite from the fiery sun, Pyros. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of brown and red rocks with lava inside. His head is completely fiery. His body is extremely hot, making touching him very damaging without protection. His feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/3/3a/Heatblast_Gwen.pngGwen as Heatblast While under the influence of a cold, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers. Gwen as Heatblast hardly looks any different, her chest was bigger and her voice was more feminine. she wore the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes weren't connected to the fire on his head. His rocks are darker. His rock pattern over his body is different, and seems to have slightly fewer rocks, revealing more of the lava inside Heatblast. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except it's deeper. Abilities : Heatblast can project fire from his body. He can also shape this fire into fire balls, discs, walls, and infernos. He can also propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can also absorb fire and is a master manipulator of both fire and heat. Heatblast can also create a super melt down. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, throw firerangs, create a fire tornado, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." He also has the ability to move regular rocks with his mind using geokinesis. When Ben transformed into him while sick with a cold, his abilities changed to the opposite side of the heat spectrum. In this state he could manipulate ice and freeze objects as well. He also possesses super strength and durability as well as agility. He is made out of fire, but you can only see a bit because the rocks are covering the fire. Weakness : While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers, allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. He cannot swim in water. Ultimate Alien and Ben 10,000 : Heatblast made his Ultimate Alien appearance in [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Viktor%3A_The_Spoils Viktor: The Spoils] to fight King Viktor. The alternate future version of Heatblast appeared in Ben 10,000, and he now has two mini volcanoes on his shoulders. Also, he has become much much more muscular. Josh 10: Ultimaverse : He Now Looks Like Human Torch From The Fantastic Four Series Of Comics Exept He Has An Ultimatrix Symbol On His Chest Instead Of A Circle With A "4" In It. He Will Appear In The Sixth Episode Of Josh 10: Ultimaverse. Also, He Is Not Playable In Josh 10 Ultimaverse: Volgor's Revenge Because He Is Replaced By ColoBlend (Wii & XBOX 360) And Electrivolt (3DS). Ken 10: Another Hero : *An Old Enemy *The Scariest Demise *Animo Animal *Return of the Limax *Doom of the Day *DNalien Revenge *The Ultimate Finale *Return of the Darkside *The Age of Nanites *Changer of Time *Ultron Stratigies *No Spoilers *Paradox Wave *Even More Vilgaxness *The End of Ultimate Devlin *Your Living Knightmare *The Ultimate Busywork *The Quest for Ascalon *The Darkest Time *Going Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse : He apppears in The Trouble With Doubles to fight the Swampfire alien simulation.A simulation of him appears in Escape From the Infinimatrix.He is used by Young Ben in To The Past.POTO Ben uses him in Ben 10: Heroes United. Albedo 10 : Appearences : Season 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United Season 2 *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Mark 12 : Heatblast is an alien used by all marks and his flames are so hot that they are blue. Kurt 10 : Appearences : Season 1 *Eve 10 Season 2 *The Negative 10 Part 2 Ben 10: Star Command Files : *Tangeans vs. Anodites *Return to the Past (used by 10-year-old Ben) *Dr. Animo and the Return of the Mutant Ray(fused with Fourarms) *In Tiptop Shape *Trapped in Literature *The Meteor *[ What's the Buzz : Heatblast is Tomas's first new alien. *One More for the Road *Monster Weather *Alone Together *Tourist Trap *Michigan Manhunt *I scream, you scream, we all scream *Midnight Madness *Inspector #10 *Basic Training *Two of Many Doppelts *Stop the World, I Wanna get Off! *My Big Fat Alien Wedding *Relative Battles *1 is Ok, 2 is Fine, 100 is Too Much! *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus *Trust Me *Inspector #7 *Menace of the Mastermind *City on Ice *The Great or Good *What Goes Around *The Evil We've Seen *A Fiend Indeed Finn 10: Ultimate Alien : Heatblast is the first alien Finn used in the opening episode. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *Enter the 10 Part 2 *Bounty Hunting Trio *The First Mission Gallery